I'll Always Be Waiting
by akagami-shirayuki
Summary: Lucia Giordano has always been a quiet girl. She's patient and will never interrupt you. She also recently moved to Namimori, Japan. The Vongola are up to their usual antics, which can only spell disaster for Lucia. Fortunately, Lucia has never attracted trouble. Unfrotunately, Lucia has grown attached to a certain prefect. (Hibari/OC)
1. Lucia Giordano Appears!

This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfic…I'm still a little reluctant to type this because I'm afraid I won't do the characters justice. I tend to stray from writing in my favorite fandoms because I'm afraid that I'll just be contributing word garbage.

So yes, this will be an attempt at a Hibari/OC romance, and I apologize in advance if the characters become too OOC—KHR characters are very…outrageous. Although, that _is_ one of the reasons why I love them.

Nevertheless, I'm going to try my best!

* * *

**~ Wait 1 ~**

**Lucia Giordano Appears!**

* * *

Dame-Tsuna.

At seventeen years old, Sawada Tsunayoshi had yet to rid himself of that horrid nickname. It'd haunted him for years, originating in grade school and following him to Namimori Middle and now, Namimori High. It'd already been three years since he first met his hitman tutor, Reborn, which is exactly why the boy was scolded every time he slipped and fell, failed class, or made a fool out of himself. That nickname was still used by Reborn as well, although Tsuna suspected that Reborn would continue calling him "Dame-Tsuna" until the day he died…

"Dame-Tsuna!"

"Oh my god, it's him."

"Wassup? Dame-Tsuna!"

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna! I'll tutor you if you pay up!"

"I thought we'd finally be rid of him this year!"

"I know! Uh, we're so unlucky…"

Tsuna hung his head and slowly trudged into Namimori High. His hair was same as ever—gravity defying and a soft shade of brown. He sighed as he arrived at his shoe locker, bending down to remove his shoes. Of all days, why did it have to be today that both Gokudera and Yamamoto called in sick? Tsuna sighed heavily, shoving his street shoes into the locker. There's a reason why people don't have nacho eating contests! Two days before, during the last few days of summer vacation, Gokudera challenged Yamamoto to a contest in an attempt to impress Tsuna. Naturally, Tsuna tried to warn them about food poisoning, but Yamamoto agreed anyway because it looked fun.

Anyway, this was how Sawada Tsunayoshi started his last year of high school.

When lunchtime finally came around, Tsuna was relieved. Grabbing the bento his mother made, Tsuna subtly waved at Sasagawa Kyoko (still the school idol, of course), who replied with a smile. Tsuna felt a small smile grow on his lips, and he cheerfully headed toward the roof. Gokudera and Yamamoto wouldn't be able to join him today, but having time to think for himself away from everyone was a nice thing too.

Tsuna had always maintained close relationship with his friends. (Well, Mukuro wasn't exactly a friend, but he's not an enemy… Tsuna shuddered as to what would happen if Mukuro was his enemy again.) Although Reborn would never admit it, his student had grown up much in the past three years. As much as it irked Reborn that Tsuna was _still_ considered 'dame' by his peers, Reborn knew that involving civilians in the mafia was a dangerous move. His athletic skills were much better now, although his maladroit people skills hadn't improved much. His test scores had improved a lot as well: they were at a whopping average of sixty percent. His highest grade to date was a seventy-nine percent. Just imagine how frustrated Reborn was…

A burst of cool air hit him, and Tsuna quietly walked over to their spot near the fence. It was their spot. It didn't belong to anyone but them. They'd never been bothered before (unless you counted Reborn) up here, and although this place wasn't a secret, Tsuna liked to think that nobody could find it. After all, if people found out, his guardians would be swept away by fan clubs that had yet to disperse themselves. Then he'd be left all alone. Tsuna sighed and unwrapped his bento. Why was he thinking about depressing things on the first day of school? School _was_ his only normality—there's no point in thinking about depressing things!

"Ano, excuse me?"

Startled, Tsuna whipped his head to the door giving access to the roof. A girl stood there shyly with the door half open. She gave a hesitant smile and walked over to Tsuna, who's brief moment of surprise had subsided. To be honest, he's a little ticked that someone had found their spot. She had better not reveal it to the rest of the school. That was the _last_ thing Tsuna needs.

"I'm new here," she said softly. Her long hair was so light that it nearly looked white. Tsuna tried his best that put Byakuran out of his mind for now; he didn't want to jinx it and have the strange man show up at his school. Her soft voice grabbed his attention again as she asked, "May I sit with you?"

The words were on the tip of his tongue, but somehow Tsuna just couldn't refuse her. There was no one else on the roof, and it didn't seem like that girl had been expecting to find anyone on the roof. Tsuna swallowed his words and nodded. A small smile lit up her face and she sat down on her knees. She politely bowed and gratefully said, "Thank you very much. My name is Giordano Lucia."

"Ah!" Tsuna exclaimed, remembering his manners. His cheeks colored as he realized how inhospitable he was acting. And the stuttering. Even after three years of Reborn, that goddamn stutter came back every time he met someone new. Someone new and nonlethal, at least… "M-my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Thank you, Sawada-san," Lucia said, her smile reaching her blue eyes.

"I-it's no problem at all!" Tsuna exclaimed, avoiding her gaze. This girl was so direct…it made Tsuna feel even worse for suspecting that she'd ruin his happy place at school.

Tsuna and Lucia didn't talk for the rest of the lunch period. At the end of lunch, Lucia politely said goodbye and headed off to her class, one room over from Tsuna's. The next two days were the same for Tsuna, consisting of an absent Gokudera and Yamamoto and a silently pleasant lunch period with Giordano Lucia. On the fourth day of school, Lucia and Tsuna began chatting, making small talk and learning the little things about each other.

Lucia recently moved into Namimori from Italy, which set off warning bells in Tsuna's mind. She definitely didn't look like a mafioso though. She's the same age as him, although her baby face and smooth, pale skin said otherwise. Maybe she would actually be normal this time… Maybe Reborn wouldn't show up and ruin the moment…

"Ciaossu."

Damn it all.

Lucia looked surprised, leaning forward to look at Reborn. _Well_, Tsuna thought, _at least a talking baby doesn't seem normal to her…_

"…who is this, Sawada-san?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion. "Where did you come from?"

"I'm Reborn, a hitman. I come from Italy, just like you," Reborn replied. He jumped onto her knees to get a closer look at the girl, who was utterly confused as to why there's a talking baby on her lap.

"How…how did you know?" Lucia asked quietly. "How old are you?"

"That's classified," Reborn smirked.

"Um…" Lucia trailed off, wondering how to address Reborn. The baby must had been dropped on his head to believe that he's a hitman. Also, she couldn't recall any time when babies wearing suits was common

"I am a hitman and also Tsuna's home tutor," Reborn interjected. Leon the chameleon stuck his tongue out at Lucia, who leaned back in surprise.

"Ano…Sawada-san," Lucia started uncertainly, looking away from Reborn. "May I….may I leave now? I left something in my bag…"

Without waiting for a reply, Lucia stood up and walked quickly toward the roof access door, slipping through it without a sound. Tsuna put his bento on the ground and sighed. Reborn noticed a small piece of paper on the ground and picked it up. He glanced at it briefly before folding it and putting it into his pocket.

"What do you want _now_, Reborn?" Tsuna grounded out. He wasn't in the best mood after his other lunchmate had been driven out by his Spartan home tutor.

Tsuna yelped as Reborn drop kicked his head while saying, "Is that how you address your home tutor, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Don't call me that!" Tsuna snapped at him. Honestly, that nickname is really starting to bother him! He never paid attention to it during middle school, but now it is getting ridiculous. Reborn puts a hand on Leon, who transforms into a large hammer.

"No talking back!" Reborn exclaims as he brings the hammer down on Tsuna's head.

"HIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

As Tsuna rubbed his head and waited for the headache to subside, Reborn took out a flip phone and sent a message. He smirked as he placed the phone back in his pocket and turned to face a recovering Tsuna.

"Wh-what did you j-just do?" Tsuna stammered out, trying to get a grip on the spinning roof. How hard did Reborn hit him this time?

"I just sent a message," Reborn replied with a smile. Tsuna paled. He didn't like that smile. It's the smile that said I-know-something-that-you-don't. Whenever Reborn got that smile, something big always happened. _Always_.

* * *

Lucia breathed a sigh of relief as she entered her classroom. She sat down in her seat and laid her head down on her arms. A smile creeped its way onto her face as she thought about Sawada Tsunayoshi. He was a reserved person, but he was kind. He never once made her feel uncomfortable, and he respected her personal space.

When students started filing into the classroom, Lucia sat up and took out her notebook. Reaching into her bag to find a pencil, she noticed her cell phone blinking. She looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching her before she decided to check the message. Lucia flipped open her phone, quickly reading the message. Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped the phone.

_To Lucia Giordano,_

_I know your father._

_-R_

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Most of the Nami-Kou students were on their way home, chatting happily with friends and emptying the classrooms. Lucia, however, stayed exactly where she was. A thousand questions went through her mind, and she clenched her hands into fists. Somebody knew her father. How did they know him? Where was he right now? What was he doing? Who could've sent this? The only contacts in her phone right now were her home number and her mother's number.

Lucia was so worried about the message that she didn't noticed that everyone had either already gone home or gone to afterschool clubs. Gradually, she realized that she needed to get home before her mother started worrying. Lucia slowly put away her pencils and notes, packing them into her school bag. She stood up and pushed her chair in, her hand lingering on the chair. Lost in thought once more, Lucia couldn't help but go around in circles again in her head. Whoever sent her that message could tell her where her father is. Maybe she could finally drag him back for good.

_Mother won't have to be lonely anymore_, she thought. _Father is always going off somewhere without telling us… _Sighing, she lifted her hands off the chair and grabbed her school bag. Lucia took out her phone and checked the time, gasping softly when she saw it. She wasted a half hour already, and the walk home took twenty minutes. Her mother must be worried sick!

Jogging to the door, Lucia turned right, eager to get home—

Ouch.

Definitely didn't expect that.

Lucia groaned quietly as she put a hand to her cheek. She knew she'd ran into someone much taller than her. Her phone thankfully didn't fly off too far, and her school bag was still intact. Grabbing her phone and picking her bag off the ground, Lucia looked up to see the one and only school prefect, Hibari Kyoya. He glared at her: didn't she know that she's disturbing the peace by running into him? Lucia stood up and smoothed out her uniform, giving Hibari an apologetic smile. She bowed politely and walked away. Hibari stared after her for a short moment. Did she just ignore him? Hibari shrugged and moved on. It didn't matter.

She's only just a herbivore.

* * *

So yes, I hope I did the characters some justice! Please tell me if I'm made any grave mistakes (or any mistakes, for that matter!), especially if it's about the characterization. I love the characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and I also find them the hardest to depict accurately (because there's so many of them!).

Thanks for reading!


	2. Invitations and Meetings

Notes: I call Namimori High "Nami-Kou" because in Japanese, high school is known as KOUKOU (romaji). Just like how Nami-Chuu came into existence (CHUUGAKU is middle school in Japanese), I decided to go with Nami-Kou, since that's what I believe it would be called. That does make me wonder if we'll ever see Nami-Kou in the manga…

Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

~Wait 2 ~

Invitations and Meetings

* * *

Lucia hummed softly as she walked to school. She couldn't quite remember the name of the tune that she's humming, but it felt familiar. The only thing she knew was that she's only heard the tune once. Her footsteps were light and cheerful, and she continued to hum the tune. The neighborhood was quiet and peaceful; it's a nice way to start the day.

A few houses down, Lucia could hear a lively household full of shouting and strange thudding noises. Curious, Lucia took a look as she neared the house, managing to glance at the open window. It seemed to be the kitchen window, for she could see a crowded table. Slowing her gait, Lucia came to a stop in front of the house. There's a woman moving about the in kitchen with a wide smile and a cheerful attitude. Lucia couldn't make out the faces of those sitting at the table, but it sounded like they're very energetic (especially for mornings!). The woman in the kitchen was now washing dishes right in front of the window. Looking up, she connected her gaze with Lucia's, who suddenly realized how intrusive she's being. Lucia froze, and her eyes widened. What on earth was she doing? She didn't even know this family!

The woman stared at Lucia in a curious manner before giving Lucia a full blown smile. Instantly, Lucia's face flamed in embarrassment and she hastily walked past the house, keep her eyes trained on the ground. Why did she stare at them anyway? Lucia lifted her eyes and stared straight ahead.

Why _was _she staring at them?

Lucia ignored the uneasy feeling in her chest and shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. Her first priority was getting to school on time in order to avoid igniting the wrath of the prefect. Although, to be honest, Lucia didn't understand what made Hibari so fearsome. Over the past four days, she'd heard wild tales of the dark haired prefect using violent methods to punish any rule breakers in Namimori (he even dolled out "justice" on the streets!). Yet, Hibari didn't seem so scary; he let her go yesterday without so much as a scratch. A small giggle escaped her lips before she composed herself again (maybe he's actually a nice guy…) and continued walking. Although, Lucia didn't even get to take her first step before she heard, "Gi-Giordano-san?"

Lucia turned around and was surprised to see Tsuna a few houses behind her. Flanking his sides were two unfamiliar faces. The taller, dark haired man on Tsuna's left grinned cheerfully at her while the shorter (but still taller than Tsuna), silver haired man on Tsuna's right gave her a blank stare.

_Silver hair?_ Lucia wondered as she gave Tsuna a small smile. _I wonder if he's Italian…_

Tsuna replied with a half hearted wave; his face just screamed 'I-want-this-morning-to-be-over-right-now.' Lucia wondered why until she spotted the strange baby from yesterday sitting on Tsuna's shoulder. Her smile faltered as she remembered the strange message she had received the day before. She still couldn't think of anyone she knew that was knowledgeable about her father's whereabouts.

Lucia waited for the boys to catch up, a smile always on her lips. It's a nice morning, so why shouldn't she smile?

_Because your father is missing,_ a voice whispered to her.

Lucia angrily dismissed the thought from her mind while retaining a pleasant façade. It's all thanks to that message; it'd gotten her thinking about pointless things again.

"G-good morning, Giordano-san," Tsuna greeted her.

"Good morning, Sawada-san," Lucia replied. "Isn't it a lovely day?"

"I-I guess so…" Tsuna trailed off. "The sun is out."

The baby (Reborn, was it?) suddenly flashed his gun and said, "You're still as dame as ever, Dame-Tsuna. Why haven't you introduced your family yet?"

"Reborn! Get that thing away from me!" Tsuna exclaimed, waving his arms wildly.

"It's okay, Tenth," the silver haired man reassured loudly. "I'll introduce myself!"

Turning to Lucia, who was trying to figure out what Reborn means by 'family,' the man gave her a quick look over. He instantly honed in on her light hair and blue eyes, narrowing his eyes.

"Gokudera," he grounded out. Lucia couldn't figure out why he kept sending her suspicious looks. "I'm the Tenth's right hand man. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Gokudera held out his hand, a western way of introducing one's self. Lucia smiled as she realized that Gokudera had noticed that she was not Japanese. She accepted the gesture and shook his hand once.

"It's my pleasure," Lucia replied with a dazzling smile. "My name is Giordano Lucia."

"Haha! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" the grinning dark haired man interrupted. Lucia bowed slightly and they exchanged formalities quickly.

"Giordano-san, are you a foreigner?" Yamamoto asked good-naturedly. Lucia nodded, liking him already. Yamamoto had such a friendly and out-going personality; it's hard to _not_ like him.

"Yes, I am," Lucia confirmed. "I recently moved here from Italy."

"Haha!" Yamamoto turned to Gokudera. "She's just like you, huh?"

"How the hell did you get to that conclusion, Baseball Freak!" Gokudera irritably shouted.

"Ahaha, calm down, Gokudera," Yamamoto laughed. "Is she part of the mafia game too?"

"I don't know, you idiot!" Gokudera exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air in exasperation. He suddenly looked back and Lucia and glared. She didn't understand why this man seemed to hate her so much. Had they met before? Besides that, what's this "game" Yamamoto's talking about?

"What kind of game is—"

"Ah!" Tsuna suddenly interrupted, startling the group. "We're going to be late!"

Checking her phone, Lucia's eyes widened slightly as she realized Tsuna was right. They only had ten minutes left to get to class! They wasted too much time talking!

"Hurry up then, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, speaking up after being unusually quiet. "If you don't, I'll double your training tomorrow."

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Okay, we're going!"

* * *

Like the previous days, Lucia was mostly silent during lunch. She noticed how relaxed Tsuna became around Gokudera and Yamamoto, making her feel a little jealous when she realized how much closer the three are. It couldn't be helped though: they _had _known each other for five years. Lucia smiled at the crazy antics between Gokudera and Yamamoto as they had one-sided arguments, usually in Yamamoto's favor because he never reacted to Gokudera's irritated retorts.

"Giordano-san, are you okay?" Tsuna asked, pausing in his laughter. He felt guilty for leaving her out of the conversation, but he couldn't think of a way to include the girl without making things become awkward. Gokudera and Yamamoto also turned to look at her. Scratch that, _Yamamoto_ turned to look at here. Gokudera just glared at her instead.

Lucia smiled and nodded, "I'm fine, Sawada-san. Thank you though."

An uncomfortable silence settled, and the only sounds were those of eating. Lucia glanced at each of the boys: Tsuna was staring at his food, Yamamoto was looking up at the sky with a carefree smile, and Gokudera was glaring at her again. Lucia was seriously started to panic—what had she done to upset him?

"Ah!" Yamamoto suddenly exclaimed, startling the group.

"What is it, Yamamoto?"

"What _now_, Baseball Freak?"

"Lucia, right?" Yamamoto asked. Lucia nodded slowly, surprised that Yamamoto was already using her first name. Wasn't that only allowed for close friends?

Yamamoto grinned and slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Wanna come to the amusement park with us tomorrow?" he offered.

"Geh!" Gokudera jumped to his feet.

"Y-Yamamoto?" Tsuna yelped at the same time.

"E-eh?" Lucia stammered out, eyes wide. Yamamoto just grinned wider.

"Come on, it'll be fun! The more, the merrier!" he chuckled.

"B-but," Lucia began. "Won't I just be disturbing you all?"

"No way!" Tsuna exclaimed this time. He shook his head fiercely. "You're a good person, Giordano-san!"

Lucia's face softened into a smile, and she replied happily, "Sure!"

"What!" Gokudera bristled with anger. "I won't allow it!"

Lucia heart sunk until Tsuna said with a sheepish smile, "It's okay, Giordano-san. You can come with us."

Gokudera sat back down and grumbled something along the lines of "if the Tenth says so…"

"Great!" Yamamoto cheered. Then, he stopped and put a finger to his chin. "That reminds me…you're a foreigner, huh."

"Yamamoto-san?" Lucia wondered aloud at the teen.

"This should be fine then!" Yamamoto reassured the air.

"Huh?"

Lucia didn't understand what was going on until Yamamoto had already leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Hiieee!" Tsuna shrieked, turning a light shade of pink.

"What the—!" Gokudera spluttered indignantly, his mouth dropping open.

Yamamoto leaned back and grinned.

Lucia's face became bright red, her eyes wide.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna cried out. "Why'd you do that?"

"Eh?" Yamamoto said, confused. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Isn't that how foreigners greet each other?"

Tsuna hung his head in shame for his simple minded friend while Gokudera slapped a hand to his forehead, facepalming. Tsuna really wondered if there was an extent to Yamamoto's ignorance sometimes...

"A-ano, Yama—" Lucia stuttered, her cheeks flaming.

"NO ONE DOES THAT IN ITALY YOU STUPID BASEBALL IDIOT!" Gokudera roared. "WHAT KIND OF IDIOT KISSES SOMEONE THEY'VE JUST MET?"

"Eh? Really?" Yamamoto asked cluelessly. "Ahaha, sorry then, Lucia."

"I-It's okay," Lucia managed to get out, the blush starting to fade. "I-I know you didn't mean it..."

"So will you still go to the amusement park with us?" Yamamoto offered again.

Lucia's original color returned to her cheeks as she replied, "Yes, definitely."

"Haha, great!" Yamamoto cheered once more. "It was all Tsuna's idea, anyway."

Lucia's eyes widened as Tsuna looked away quickly. Why did Yamamoto have to say that? It was true that the invitation was originally his idea, but he hadn't wanted Lucia to know that. He wasn't exactly the most social person ever, so if he had been the one to offer, he might do something (or rather, _Reborn_) extremely stupid and scare her away.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna turned red again. "You don't need to tell her that!"

Lucia's eyes widened. Maybe she could be friends with them… It'd been so long since she last went out with friends. A light dust of pink appeared on her cheeks as she smiled gratefully to Tsuna and said, "Thank you so much, Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna froze and gave her a strange look.

"Did you just—"

"Oh no!" Lucia cried out as she checked her phone. "Lunch is already over!"

The group hurriedly packed away their empty lunches and scrambled off to class. Lucia smiled as she waved goodbye to them, leaving them first. She's still smiling even as she went to class, entering the room ten minutes late. Lucia apologized to the teacher, and that smile was still there, never seeming to fade or falter. The teacher forgave her, but he told her that she had detention afterschool. Lucia nodded and accepted the punishment gracefully, still feeling euphoric even as she took her seat.

She couldn't _wait_ for tomorrow.

* * *

Before tomorrow came though, Lucia still had to carry out her detention afterschool. The smile still hadn't disappeared, but it'd dimmed some as the day went by. Thankfully, all she had to do for detention was organize the class notes. The only problem was that her teacher had about 150 students. Lucia sighed and sat down in a random desk, rolling her sleeves back.

It's time to get to work.

An hour later, Lucia leaned back into her chair and let out a deep breath. Finally, all of the notes were organized. All that's left was to bring them to her teacher. Standing up and stretching, Lucia realized that she'd have to make two trips in order to get them all there if she wanted to make sure they wouldn't fall over. With a small grunt, Lucia lifted up the first stack, sagging a little under its weight. The stack was nearly tall enough to block her field of vision! It's times like this that Lucia was glad her Italian blood gave her a tall height, although it still felt strange to tower over most of the girls in Japan.

Walking down the halls, Lucia noticed a certain bird flying through the windows. She stared at it, smiling as the canary chirps the Namimori Middle Anthem. From what Tsuna and others had told her, Hibari taught that song to Hibird while they were still in middle school, and Hibari was still the only one who actually liked it. Lucia delivered the notes without a problem and went back to the classroom to fetch the second stack. On her second trip to the teachers' room, she noticed Hibird once more. The canary chirped at her before heading off into another room. Curious, Lucia followed the little bird. There's a room that she never noticed before, despite passing it multiple times on her way to the classroom. She'd always assumed it was just an unused janitor's closet or something like that.

Carefully balancing the heavy stack of notes on her right hand, Lucia pressed herself against the door and slid the door open slowly. The room was spacious and clean, very organized and neat. Walking into the room, Lucia spotted two black couches opposite of each other with a table in the middle. A large desk and office chair sat directly in front of her, at the opposite side of the entrance. The walls were covered with bookshelves that were filled to the brim, and another door, although this one has a doorknob, was alongside one of the walls. Lucia glanced around in awe, wondering who could be using this sort of place. She stared longingly at the bookshelves; what she wouldn't give to have this many books at home…

"Ah!" Lucia cried out in surprise when the stack of notes toppled over. "Oh no!"

She was so entranced by the room that she had forgotten to deliver the notes! Now, they're all scattered on the floor. Sighing, Lucia pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket. She had a list of names on that paper, and she began to organize the notes again. Just her luck.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?"

Looking up, Lucia saw Hibari Kyoya (and Hibird, of course) staring down at her. His gray eyes narrowed when they caught sight of the scattered notes. Lucia smiled up at him.

"Good afternoon, Hibari-san," she greeted him, not at all intimidated by his glare. "I was curious when I saw this room. I accidentally dropped these notes when I came in."

"Clean it up," he ordered sternly.

Lucia got to work, reading the list (which she categorized by last name earlier) with one hand and finding notebooks with the other. After two minutes, Hibari impatiently sighed and knelt in front of her. When he picked up a notebook, Lucia stopped in surprise.

"Get back to work," he commanded. "You're too slow."

"Thank you, Hibari-san," Lucia thanked him with gratitude.

"Give me that list," Hibari ordered. Lucia suppressed a laugh; he really didn't have people skills.

Then again, Hibari didn't need people skills. From what she'd heard, nobody approached Hibari, and he liked it that way.

"Sure, here you go," Lucia replied, holding out the list. Hibari's hand brushed hers lightly as he took the list from her. Lucia could feel the warmth from his fingers on hers, and she smiled.

_I guess he's not cold-blooded either,_ she thought.

"What are you grinning about, herbivore?" Hibari asked, narrowing his eyes again.

Lucia let out a light laugh and replied, "Nothing much, Hibari-san. Thanks again for helping me."

"Hn" was the only reply she received from Hibari.

Silence fell between them, and the only sound was the sound of shuffling papers. Lucia couldn't help but notice how soft Hibari's hair looked. It's very dark and slightly overgrown, occasionally falling into his eyes, although it didn't seem to bother him. She shook her head to dismiss the thought. She's only here because of her detention anyway.

"K-Kyo-san?"

Lucia looked past Hibari and saw a tall man with a large pompadour. His mouth was wide open as he stared at the pair.

"What do you want, Kusakabe?" Hibari asked sharply without even looking at his subordinate.

"Nothing…" Kusakabe trailed off in bewilderment. "I just never I'd see Kyo-san _helping_ someone."

"I'm not helping her," Hibari snapped. "She works too slowly."

"Right," Kusakabe muttered. "Sorry, Kyo-san. And…"

"Giordano Lucia," Lucia introduced herself. "Pleased to meet you."

"Ah, Giordano-san, I am Kusakabe. It's my pleasure as well," Kusakabe replied kindly. Lucia smiled as she saw the gentle man beneath the intimidating appearance. "I'll be leaving now, Kyo-san."

Hibari didn't reply as Kusakabe turned around and exited the room through the second door. Lucia briefly wondered what kind of room that could be until her thoughts were interrupted by Hibari, who stood up.

"Hibari-san?" she asked curiously.

"We're done," he said curtly.

"Oh!" Lucia exclaimed, looking down at the neat stack. "Thank you for helping me with my detention, Hibari-san!"

Hibari froze.

"Detention?" It was not a question, it was a statement.

"Yes," Lucia smiled, picking up the stack. "Detention. I was late coming back to class after lunch, you see."

"Herbivore," Hibari said coldly. "Tell me why I shouldn't bite you to death right now."

"I need to deliver this, don't I?" Lucia smiled up at him. He wasn't too much taller than her, but there's a significant difference. She felt a little strange to see some of the boys in Japan taller than her, but it was a good strange.

Silence.

"You owe me."

"That's fine," Lucia replied smoothly, still smiling. "Just tell me what you need."

Judging by the way he paused, Hibari hadn't expect her to request something now. Lucia just continued smiling, waiting patiently. Remembering the organized catalog of notebooks Lucia created, an idea came to Hibari. It's something he'd been putting off because that kind of work was for herbivores, not someone like him. He scowled and finally said, "Organize the shelves."

"Sure," Lucia agreed with ease. "Before that, could you please open the door for me?"

Hibari wordlessly opened the door, glaring at Lucia as she stepped out. She laughed lightly and smiled at him.

"I'll be here, I promise."

Hibari narrowed his eyes even more before closing the door after her. He went to his desk and sat down in the chair. He leaned back to take a nap, and Hibird, who had been watching everything quietly the whole time, flapped its wings and gave his master time to be alone while he slept.

_Giordana Lucia… Interesting herbivore,_ Hibari noted before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I know this is a Hibari/OC story, but I just HAD to include the light Yamamoto/OC fluff. I mean, it _would_ be Yamamoto who doesn't realize that many foreigners don't actually kiss each other when they meet. Hopefully, I've kept them in character, and I hope to see some feeback!


End file.
